


Time for a Good-bye

by Gold_Sparrow



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cannon compliant, F/M, Fluff, Have a tagged ever charature mentioned?, I Ship It, Minor Character Death, i have, only mentioned - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_Sparrow/pseuds/Gold_Sparrow
Summary: Why Artemis and Wally left.





	Time for a Good-bye

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and construction critasism is appreciated.  
> I nearly finished this then lost it all.

After the New year's kiss they decided to keep going, to start dating, going at a steady pace they wanted to get to know how they fit together better and how they, together, fit into the world. The steady pace suited them fine, the first proper relationship Wally had been in and Artismis was unlearning the relationship her parents had.  
At first between them and the team nothing changed they kept helping, working to take down evil. As time passed little things changed, flirting across the mind link and newer members joined, ones who didn't know the inside jokes. Robin became Nightwing and introduced a new Robin, the new Robin was more brash and impulsive than the former but he was a team mate all the same.  
They kept going continuing the danger never seemed so bad, they'd been younger and fought off worse, they'd fought the justice league it couldn't be more dangerous than that. They joked between the missions and being patched back up again.  
Then Nightwing came in without Robin, at first no-one though a thing, Robin was busy with batman he'd be here next mission, next mission became next week and next week became never. Nightwing could barely say the words, Robin gained a memorial and the team lost a member permidently.  
After the funeral, the private one for Robin, they talked, talked about how it could have been the other and how they couldn't do it if they other died. If a bat could die why couldn't we? Was left unsaid, but neither wanted to leave the thrill the danger and the love of helping stopped them from leaving. Robin had been younger and more impulsive, it could happen to us could it? We're older and more careful, we've had more experience.  
They changed a little, more subtle glances to each other and carefully watching each others back. They diced to move forward, together, as a couple spurred on by the grimm reminder they where not immortal. Moving into a new apartment, there own place, a place to grow old.  
Then Tula's death, another team members never coming back, they'd known her for a long time kaldur had introduced them so long ago. And she was dead, sacrificed for the cause.  
They couldn't keep the denial now, they could both die and they knew it. They'd known it all along.  
I can't bare to loss you. They said to each other a decision reached.  
"I'm sorry but it's time for a goodbye from us." Wally said holding Artemis' hand.  
"We're leaving the team, we'll try to keep in touch." Artemis smiled before they left the mountain never planning on returning in uniform again.


End file.
